


Feeling Blue

by thiamma



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Amitié, Bilan, Depression, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamma/pseuds/thiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur ressasse des idées noires. Heureusement, Perceval est là pour l’aider à en sortir !<br/>Prend place début du livre V (enfin, par là).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Mini disclaimer: Bah… pas à moi. Tout le monde s’en serait déjà douté, hein. Pas de procès, please !  
> Unbetaed... Si vous êtes intéressés pour m'aider à corriger mes erreurs, je suis preneuse ! =)

Arrivé au bord du lac, le roi Arthur regarda autour de lui, blasé.  
Il avait coutume de venir se baigner ici pour faire le point, mais l’hiver déjà bien avancé ne le lui permettrait pas cette fois-ci.  
Pas grave, il allait juste s’asseoir sur la rive, alors.

Après quelques temps de réflexion, Arthur arriva à une conclusion toute simple : il commençait à en avoir marre.  
Marre de sa bande de bras cassés, qui se disaient ses conseillers et amis.  
Marre de sa belle famille (sa femme en tête), qui lui pourrissait la vie et vivait à ses crochets depuis le jour de son mariage.  
Marre de ses ennemis qui venaient trois fois par an lui déclarer la guerre alors même qu’ils s’étaient pris une défaite sanglante quelques mois auparavant.

Et marre de la quête du Graal, qui n’avançait toujours pas.  
Aucune piste, plus d’indices… Rien. A croire que les dieux roupillaient en lieu et place de l’aider.  
Tiens, d’ailleurs d’eux aussi, il commençait à en avoir marre. Ils n’arrivaient jamais à se mettre d’accord, bannissaient leurs anges pour des erreurs qu’ils avaient eux-mêmes commises... Pas joli joli, le royaume de l’au-delà, en ce moment.

Ouais, en somme, marre de tous ces minables.

Soupirant, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il sentait qu’il arrivait aux limites de sa patience. Quand il était arrivé en Bretagne, loin de Rome et de ses souvenirs, il avait été rempli d’optimisme. Il allait faire quelque chose de bien de ce patelin. Il allait rassembler les meilleures volontés, les meilleurs combattants (en un mot, les meilleurs) et ils allaient partir à la quête du Graal ensemble, soudés, prêts à tout pour amener la lumière à leur peuple.  
Ouais, tu parles. 

Ça ne s’était pas vraiment passé comme ça. Pas du tout, en fait.  
Arthur repassa en revue les événements, cherchant à comprendre où exactement ça avait merdé. Mais il ne trouva rien de bien probant, et arriva même à la conclusion que ça n’avait jamais réellement marché.  
Encore plus déprimant, en somme.

« Ah, tiens ! Bonjour, Sire ! »

La voix claire et confiante le sortit immédiatement de ses rêveries. Ne lâchant pas sa tête, qu’il conserva soigneusement entre ses mains, Arthur soupira une nouvelle fois.

Le seigneur Perceval.

Il devait être maudit, il ne voyait que ça. Les dieux avaient sans doute oublié de le lui en parler, comme un petit détail qui leur aurait échappé. 

Quand même, il n’avait pas vu Perceval depuis quelques semaines. Arthur se surprit à penser qu’il lui avait manqué et fronça les sourcils.  
Il releva doucement la tête et avisa le nouveau venu.  
Celui-ci s’était assis sur un rocher, non loin de là, et s’activait à attacher une ficelle (enfin, plutôt une corde) à un bout de bois.  
Bien malgré lui, Arthur sentit la curiosité le piquer. 

« … Moui, bonjour Perceval. Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes, là, au juste ? »

Perceval lui fit un grand sourire et montra fièrement son bout de bois. 

« Et bien, je pêche !, répondit-il. Enfin, je réfléchis, quoi. Enfin, les deux. »

Arthur hocha la tête. La réponse n’avait aucun sens, mais le relever n’y changerait rien. Il avait abandonné l’idée de comprendre ce chevalier depuis bien longtemps déjà.  
Il retourna dans ses pensées au bout d’un moment, après s’être assuré que Perceval n’était pas d’humeur bavarde. Celui-ci étant toujours emmêlé dans sa corde, ça semblait être relativement sûr.

Les pensées noires refirent surface, toujours promptes à envahir la tête du roi lors de ses instants de repos.  
Il refit mentalement le tour de tout ce qu’il lui restait à faire cette semaine. Les rapports à lire, les doléances à se taper, la venue de sa mère dans quelques temps qu’il fallait préparer. Ah, tiens, la réunion des chefs de clans bretons qui approchait, aussi.  
Le désespoir recommença à poindre. Comment pouvait-il trouver le Graal avec un emploi du temps comme celui là ? Impossible de tout faire tout seul, et impossible de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Surtout après ce qu’il s’était passé avec Lancelot.

Arthur rouvrit les yeux, peu désireux de s’aventurer sur ce sujet, même avec lui-même. Il les reposa naturellement sur Perceval, qui avait enfin fini ses préparatifs et se tenait maintenant droit, la corde dans l’eau (un caillou la lestant) et le bâton dans les mains.  
Ah oui, sa fameuse canne à pêche.  
Il l’avait oubliée, celle là. 

Perceval, sentant qu’il était observé, leva les yeux et lança à Arthur un regard interrogateur.  
Arthur soupira.

« Vous savez, vous pouvez parler, Perceval. Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? » 

Perceval esquissa un sourire et répondit franchement :

« Tout va bien, Sire ! Après le voyage pourri que je viens de faire avec Karadoc, je peux vous dire que je suis content d’être de retour à Kaamelott. Je me disais justement que vous m’aviez manqué. Enfin, que ça m’avait manqué, tout ça. Faire le point, pêcher... Tout ça, quoi.

\- C’était quoi, votre voyage, déjà ?

\- La piste, là, au pays de Galles. Vous vous souvenez pas ? Vous avez dit que comme je venais de là-bas, ce serait bien que j’y aille…

\- Ah, oui ! Je me rappelle. » 

Arthur se concentra. La prochaine question apporterait sans aucun doute une flambée d’explications incompréhensibles et de faits désemparants. Mais il savait déjà qu’il n’arriverait pas à ne pas la poser.  
Dévisageant son chevalier, le roi sentit son moral remonter. Une bonne histoire de Perceval lui changerait au moins les idées. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait bien pu faire, cette fois ? Qu’est-ce qui avait foiré ? 

Et est-ce qu’il y aurait un vieux dans son histoire ?  
Arthur soupesa la question quelques secondes. Hum, en général, Perceval se montrait honnête quand il lui racontait ses aventures en tête à tête. Le vieux (ou la vieille) ferait par contre sûrement une apparition remarquée à la prochaine réunion de la table ronde.

Le roi se décida et posa la fameuse question.

« Alors ? Comment ça s’est passé ? »

Perceval le regarda et se lança dans ses explications. Arthur sourit.  
La journée s’annonçait déjà sous de meilleurs auspices.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, voilà, première fanfic archivée sur ce site !  
> Sur Kaamelott bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement ;-)


End file.
